


Свиньи и боги

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Blood Magic, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Murder, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: — Том, я с удовольствием побеседую с вами о моей статье и отвечу на ваши вопросы, — нарушил молчание доктор Лектер. — Позвольте предложить вам остаться на ужин. Вкусная еда и бокал вина — залог продуктивной беседы и хорошего вечера.— Большое спасибо, но от вина откажусь. Я не пью алкоголь.— Тогда у меня найдется для вас отменный чай.
Series: Спецквест WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Свиньи и боги

**Author's Note:**

> За основу культа, о котором рассказывает Ганнибал взята религия ацтеков.

Изображения на картинах оставались неподвижны все время, что Том провел в личном кабинете доктора Ганнибала Лектера, в его доме в центре Лондона. Хоть доктор и оказался в Англии проездом, дом он обставил так, словно собирался задержаться.

Том медленно прохаживался по кабинету, с изрядной долей пренебрежения рассматривая полотна, развешанные на стенах, словно в галерее. Цветные мазки сплетались и перетекали друг в друга, формировали лица, пейзажи или же бессмысленную абстракцию из линий и геометрических фигур. Мазня. Маггловская мазня. Том поджал губы, крепко сцепил за спиной руки, врезаясь коротко остриженными ногтями в кожу, но продолжил смотреть.

Небольшая картина, заключенная в простой деревянный прямоугольник рамки, дольше прочих приковывала к себе внимание. Изображение рыжеволосой женщины, раскинувшейся на скомканной простыне в непристойной позе, едва ли было уместно выставлять на всеобщее обозрение в месте, где принимают гостей. Глядя на картину, Том решил, что доктор Лектер не планировал кого-то приглашать, но сделал для него исключение.

Несмотря на полное отсутствие каких-либо повреждений на теле, женщина выглядела замученной и растерзанной. Ее густые рыжие кудри, хаотично разметавшиеся под головой и плечами, напоминали пламя или же кровь. При этом на лице застыло сладострастное, в высшей степени восторженное выражение.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, прервав размышления Тома. Он прислушался, но мягкий ворс ковра поглотил шаги вошедшего, делая их едва уловимыми. Создавалось впечатление, что к нему подкрадываются. Это могло вызвать волнение, но Том не шелохнулся, продолжая невозмутимо смотреть на картину.

— Вижу, вас заинтересовал Шиле, — понимающе сказал доктор Лектер, поравнявшись с Томом. — Скандальный творец своего времени. Многие до сих пор не согласны с тем, что его работы достойны называться искусством. По их мнению, это всего лишь порнография. Совершенно пошлая и бездарная. А что думаете вы, Том? — как на лекции спросил он. — Это порнография или искусство?

Доктор Лектер, должно быть, решил понаблюдать за его реакцией, уловив постыдный юношеский интерес именно к этой картине. Но Том ничуть не смутился. Он расслабился, напряженное лицо преобразила мягкая улыбка. Он посмотрел на доктора вполоборота, отмечая безукоризненный внешний вид и спокойный взгляд.

Тому не было никакого дела до маггловского искусства. Плевать ему, что они думают о своем художнике и его бесполезных картинах. Он, не моргнув глазом, сжег бы здесь все заклятием Адского Пламени, если бы подобная выходка сулила ему хоть крупицу выгоды. Но сегодня выгоднее было восхититься, нежели растоптать. Поэтому Том ответил с живым энтузиазмом:

— Не стану лгать, я не смог пройти мимо. Картина совершенно вульгарна и недурно играет на низменных инстинктах. Возможно, для магглов она искусна и порнографична в равной степени.

— А для вас?

— Меня заинтересовал контраст. Эта женщина словно находится в муках и при этом наслаждается ими.

— Безусловно, так и есть, — согласился доктор Лектер. — Контрасты притягательны. Шиле мастерски обыгрывал их. Это далеко не самая выдающаяся его работа. Большинство его картин выставлены в галерее в Австрии, на его родине. Если однажды посетите эту прекрасную страну, можете убедиться лично.

Том кивнул, будто всерьез принял сказанное к сведению. Он выдержал паузу и вновь посмотрел на доктора.

— У вас довольно редкое увлечение, доктор Лектер, — осторожно сказал он, — коллекционировать магловские предметы искусства. Многие сочли бы их… незатейливыми.

Том внимательно следил за выражением лица собеседника, стараясь уловить изменения, прощупывал границы дозволенной откровенности в разговоре с ним.

Он не спешил пользоваться привычной ему тактикой лицемерного восхищенного любопытства, рассудив, что к Ганнибалу Лектеру нужен особенный, индивидуальный подход.

— Я нахожу некоторые работы магглов весьма затейливыми, — ответил доктор Лектер, ничуть не оскорбившись. — Их творцы вовсе не так просты, как нам хотелось бы думать. Знаете, магглы наделяют создателей подобных полотен некой божественной силой, называют их талант «божьей искрой» или «даром божьим».

Том несдержанно хмыкнул.

— Магглы совершенно нелепы в отчаянном стремлении жить по заветам бога, которого сами себе выдумали. Приписывать ему все свои заслуги и у него же просить прощения за собственные проступки. Абсурд.

— Вы очень осведомлены в вопросах верований магглов, — вкрадчиво проговорил доктор Лектер. — Вас так интересовали уроки маггловедения? Или это личные наблюдения?

Досада разлилась на языке горечью. Удерживать лицо становилось все сложнее, Том злился, что так неосторожно выдал себя. Он не хотел, чтобы другие знали о его прошлом, о жизни в маггловском приюте при монастыре. Сей постыдный факт он старался начисто стереть из своей биографии.

— Уроки. Теоретических знаний вполне достаточно.

Внешне он оставался совершенно невозмутимым, но внутри него, как отрава, расползалась ярость. Тому казалось, что его ткнули носом в нечто крайне неприятное.

Он думал о палочке в кармане мантии. И всего об одном заклятии, которое избавит его от подобных оскорбительных разговоров. От этого снисхождения в голосе, от усмешки, скрытой за учтивостью. Но он не мог совершить задуманное так быстро. Ему был нужен этот человек. Точнее, знания, которыми он обладал.

— Но вы ведь не о картинах пришли говорить, верно? — сменил тему доктор Лектер. — И уж тем более не о магглах. Признаюсь, я был удивлен, получив ваше письмо.

— Я боялся, что вы не вспомните меня и не ответите.

— Я запомнил вас, Том Риддл. На тех немногих лекциях, что я провел в Хогвартсе, вы единственный задавали вопросы, которые стоили внимания.

Том коротко улыбнулся и смущенно потупил взгляд. Он знал, что выглядит очень правдоподобно в своей напускной скромности.

— Мне приятно слышать это. Особенно от вас. Ваши лекции и статьи многое мне дали. Я восхищен вашим взглядом на мир. Он уникален. Вы говорите о вещах, о которых другие трусливо умалчивают. К примеру, в «Колдомедицинe сегодня» вы описали очень любопытный ритуал, который практиковали жрецы Центральной Америки, чтобы продлить жизнь своей богине. Между строк проскользнули весьма дерзкие выводы. Я даже решил, что вы склоняетесь к тому, что их богиня была одной из нас — ведьмой.

— А вы как считаете?

— У меня слишком мало знаний на этот счет, чтобы сделать какой-то вывод. Но я определенно хотел бы это исправить. Поэтому пришел к вам.

Доктор Лектер пристально посмотрел на него, глаза в глаза, и Том спокойно выдержал этот взгляд. Он был в какой-то степени впечатлен личностью доктора Лектера. Особенно тем, что тот позволял себе рассуждать о вещах, которые многие сочли бы неприемлемыми, и при этом сохранял кристально чистую репутацию.

— Вы подаете большие надежды, — произнес доктор Лектер после продолжительной паузы. — Насколько мне известно, в прошлом году только вы сдали все экзамены на высший балл. Более того, ваш уровень владения магией оказался несоизмеримо выше существующей системы оценок. Вы произвели в какой-то степени фурор. О вас даже писали в международных газетах.

— Скрывать тут нечего, — согласился Том, робко улыбнувшись, словно его смутила похвала. — К сожалению, несмотря на все это, я не могу найти себе применения. Я будто блуждаю во тьме.

— В этом нет ничего удивительного. Столь незаурядной личности непросто реализовать свой потенциал. Это может приносить определенный дискомфорт.

— Я знал, что вы поймете.

Они помолчали какое-то время, оценивающе глядя друг на друга.

— Том, я с удовольствием побеседую с вами о моей статье и отвечу на ваши вопросы, — нарушил молчание доктор Лектер. — Позвольте предложить вам остаться на ужин. Вкусная еда и бокал вина — залог продуктивной беседы и хорошего вечера.

— Большое спасибо, но от вина откажусь. Я не пью алкоголь.

— Тогда у меня найдется для вас отменный чай.

***

Том сидел в элегантной просторной кухне и держал в руках чашку ароматного чая. Он не ожидал, что приглашение на ужин включает в себя наблюдение за его приготовлением, и был озадачен подобным поворотом событий.

Доктор Лектер налил себе бокал красного вина, надел строгий фартук и приступил к приготовлению. Под звуки зачарованного фортепиано, доносившиеся из гостиной, он рассказывал о недавнем путешествии по Центральной Америке, которое побудило его написать статью. Под взмахами его палочки кухонная утварь приходила в движение, в пиалах смешивались соусы, распадались на кружочки и кубики овощи. В последнюю очередь на разделочную доску опустился багровый шмат плоти.

Нарезкой мяса доктор Лектер предпочел заняться вручную, отточенными движениями орудуя ножом.

— У вас нет домовика? — не выдержав, спросил Том, не сводя глаз с холеных рук.

— Разумеется, есть, но он остался в Балтиморе, следить за домом. К тому же, приготовлением пищи я всегда занимаюсь сам. Видите ли, кулинария — моя страсть.

Том чуть сильнее сжал чашку, едва скрывая раздражение. Ему было противно от того факта, что Ганнибал Лектер — выдающийся колдомедик и алхимик, автор множества статей, которые Том читал запоем, — оказался магглолюбцем, страстным поборником их нравов. Коллекционирует их картины, слушает их композиторов, читает их книги, да еще и готовит сам, вручную, будто распоследний маггл. Он настолько извозился в маггловской грязи, что теперь напоминал Тому свинью.

— Неужели это может увлекать? — спросил он, слегка приподняв брови. Говорил он мягко, без толики недовольства или пренебрежения. Просто поддерживал беседу и проявлял заинтересованность.

— Это почти как зельеварение или алхимия, — поделился мыслями доктор Лектер. — Поиск нужных ингредиентов и сочетаний порой дает неожиданный результат. Даже привычные продукты при определенном уровне мастерства могут вас приятно удивить.

Том не стал спорить. Наконец-то чаинки в чашке осели на дно, и он сделал глоток, скрывая этим жестом свои истинные мысли. Горячий ароматный напиток приятно согревал, по коже разбежались мурашки.

К этому моменту мясо было нарезано. Доктор Лектер собственноручно взял доску, аккуратно, как-то любовно, провел по ней ладонью, сметая ломтики в сотейник. Вытопленный из сала жир принял плоть в свои объятия. Вскоре в нос ударил одуряющий запах жареного мяса. Во рту Тома скопилась слюна.

Он был равнодушен к еде, точнее, искусственно выработал в себе это качество. После приюта, где никогда не удавалось наесться вдоволь, он часто переедал в Хогвартсе. Очень быстро он выяснил, что приготовлением пищи занимаются домашние эльфы, и стал тайком наведываться на кухню. Глупые эльфы с радостью угощали его, и Том не мог остановиться, объедаясь до страшной рези в животе и рвоты. Сейчас он ел только для того, чтобы поддерживать жизнь и не искал в еде удовольствий. Часто забывал поесть и вспоминал только тогда, когда его начинало шатать от слабости.

Вот и сейчас Том понял, что не ел больше суток. Реакция на запах жареного мяса оказалась стремительной и бурной, и ему это совсем не понравилось. Он решил, что будет внимательнее следить за собой и наладит режим питания, чтобы не попадать в такие ситуации. Конечно, это прискорбно и возмутительно, что приходится думать о столь низменных потребностях, но, к сожалению, иного выхода нет. Никакое искусное колдовство не спасет от голода, когда пребываешь в телесной смертной оболочке.

Том сделал еще несколько глотков чая, чтобы унять навязчивый голод, так не вовремя свалившийся на него.

— Сегодня на ужин Беф бургиньон, — вновь заговорил доктор Лектер. — Достаточно простое, но весьма насыщенное вкусовыми свойствами блюдо французской кухни. Думаю, вам понравится. Но вернемся к статье, — он взмахнул палочкой, добавляя к мясу травы и заставляя содержимое сотейника перемешиваться. Запах стоял сумасшедший, и желудок Тома сжимался болезненным спазмом. Он поерзал, стараясь полностью сосредоточиться на словах, но голод отвлекал его. — Вы сказали, что в ней есть моменты, особенно привлекшие ваше внимание.

Том попытался сосредоточиться.

— Л`амэ. Богиня, о которой вы писали, существовала на самом деле? И была волшебницей, подобной нам? — прямо спросил он.

— Возможно. Я лишь предположил.

— И привели аргументы. Выходит, она создала вокруг себя и своих соратников, таких же волшебников, но слабее, культ. И магглы поклонялись им, как богам. Веками.

— Это лишь версия.

— А что насчет ритуалов в ее честь? Они напоминают запретные Ритуалы Крови, продлевающие жизнь.

Губы доктора Лектера дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я не писал о Ритуалах Крови.

Внимание Тома привлекли его ладони, испачканные бурыми разводами. Они смотрелись варварски на контрасте с изысканно-утонченным видом. Заметив взгляд Тома, доктор Лектер прошептал заклинание, и руки вновь стали безукоризненно чистыми.

Том повел головой, собираясь с мыслями.

— Разумеется. Магическое сообщество отрицает их эффективность. Я лишь, как и вы, смею предполагать. И все же, почему вас заинтересовал этот эпизод маггловской истории? В нем ведь нет ничего нового. Жертвоприношения богам, каннибализм ради обретения могущества или продления жизни. Банальщина, не имеющая под собой основания.

— Для магглов — бесспорно.

— А для тех, кто мог использовать магглов в своих целях?

— Это более неоднозначный вопрос.

— Мне сложно в это поверить. Ритуал Крови — миф. Если бы подобный ритуал существовал и был столь прост — им бы пользовался каждый второй.

Доктор Лектер вновь улыбнулся, расставляя на столе приборы. Ужин был почти готов.

— Вот как? Думаете, каждый второй? Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, стоит порадоваться тому факту, что ритуал совсем непрост. Более того, он почти невыполним.

— Почти? — спокойно переспросил Том, едва сдерживая охватившее его предвкушение. — Значит, все же возможен. И что для него требуется? В рамках предположений, конечно.

— Масштаб жертвоприношений.

— Тогда к чему целый культ? Масштаба можно достичь одним массовым убийством.

— О, этого недостаточно, — доктор Лектер взмахнул рукой, приманивая альбом для рисования. Альбом замер над столом и раскрылся, являя Тому мастерски сделанные наброски. — Масштаб лишь часть. Еще нужна цикличность. Кровь должна проливаться в определенное время и определенным образом. Нужен специальный календарь, и только на его создание могут уйти годы наблюдения за небесными светилами, и не факт, что результат будет убедительным. Еще нужно подходящее место-проводник. К примеру, особые пирамиды, настоящие шедевры архитектуры, возведенные в определенной точке света, имеющие необходимые геометрические пропорции. Это целая система, огромный свод правил. Последователи Л`амэ выполняли ритуал с маниакальной точностью. Час в час. И добровольно, с огромной отдачей. Думаю, это тоже немаловажно.

— Добровольно? Никакой ментальной магии или зелий?

— Только искренний порыв. Добиться подобного массового помешательства — невыполнимая задача для человека, но вполне осуществимая для бога. Самое главное — вселить в людей веру. Утверждалось, что Л’амэ ежесекундно сражается с тьмой и требует постоянного пополнения сил через жертвоприношения. Люди верили, что если не принесут своей богине кровь и плоть, то миру придет конец. Солнце не взойдет и все живое погибнет. Они убивали, окропляли кровью ступени алтаря, вырезали сердца и поедали плоть себе подобных в определенное время, в определенном месте, определенным способом.

Том слушал, затаив дыхание. Листы в альбоме доктора медленно переворачивались, иллюстрируя рассказ. Том завороженно смотрел на движущиеся наброски. Он видел храм-пирамиду, жрецов в головных уборах из перьев, цепочки людей, измазанных голубой краской, застывших в очереди к алтарю, где уже лежало распотрошенное тело. Видел вскинутую жрецом руку, и все еще бьющееся сердце, зажатое в пальцах. Глядя на это, сердце самого Тома забилось чаще, ладони вспотели. Его будто затягивало в эти рисунки, в то дикое время, под палящее солнце, прямиком к окровавленному алтарю.

И лишь движение доктора Лектера, опустившего перед Томом изысканно сервированное блюдо с ужином, заставило вынырнуть из наваждения. Доктор Лектер взмахом руки захлопнул альбом и отправил его прочь из кухни, а сам сел за стол, напротив Тома.

— Приятного аппетита, — он отсалютовал ему бокалом и пригубил вина.

— И вам, — ответил Том и вонзился вилкой в мясо, игнорируя нож и приличия.

Он пребывал в возбужденном состоянии от рассказа, но при этом хотел есть так сильно, что не мог совладать с собой.

Вкус был изумительным, и Том забыл обо всем на свете, жадно поглощая ужин. Доктор Лектер, наоборот, ел очень медленно, скорее дегустируя. Он смотрел на Тома и ждал, когда тот продолжит беседу.

Том съел половину порции, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд и вспомнил, что пришел сюда не объедаться.

— Говорите, Том, — подтолкнул его доктор Лектер.

— Культ Л’амэ просуществовал значительно дольше, нежели жизнь любого из нас, — Том говорил с набитым ртом, позабыв про манеры. — Выходит, ритуал действительно сработал? Она стала бессмертной? Но это противоречит всему, чему нас учат! Ни в одном учебнике нет упоминаний о подобной магии. А Ритуал Крови, повторюсь, лишь миф, о котором никто не говорит.

— Но вы узнали о нем.

— Наткнулся на крошечную сноску в одной из книг и решил копнуть глубже. Это был не более, чем научный интерес, который, увы, нечем было удовлетворить. Можете представить мой восторг, когда я увидел намеки на это табуированное знание в вашей статье?

— Могу. Похвальная тяга к знаниям, Том. Пусть и столь темным. Пожалуй, я вам кое-что покажу.

Доктор Лектер взмахнул рукой, приманивая каменную статуэтку. Она приземлилась в центр стола с глухим стуком.

— Что это? — спросил Том, жадно всматриваясь в грубые очертания, в которых ясно прослеживалось человекоподобное женское существо.

— Идол Л’амэ, хранившийся в ее храме. Свидетель всех зверств. Древний и очень могущественный артефакт. Прислушайтесь, — посоветовал доктор Лектер.

Том подался вперед, на секунду позабыв о еде. Он прислушался, даже прикрыл глаза. В голове раздался тихий неясный шепот, доносящийся из глубин прошлого, но запах еды и желание набить живот не давали ему в полной мере сосредоточиться. Том нахмурился, стараясь услышать, что же шепчет идол. Но он замолчал, а голод только усилился.

На лбу выступила испарина. Мысли начали путаться. Том с досадой откинулся на стуле, припал к чашке, полностью осушая ее. Внутри него будто разверзлась бездна, и Тому хотелось заполнить ее. Происходило что-то странное, но мысли о еде и культе не давали ему испытать настоящую тревогу, притупляя все остальные чувства.

— Еще чаю? — учтиво спросил доктор Лектер.

Том кивнул.

— И где сейчас эта всесильная колдунья? — сделав над собой усилие, все же продолжил он.

— Умерла, как и все. Сколько не бегай от смерти, итог один — она догонит.

Тому очень не понравились эти слова. Он с силой прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не возразить, что не утаилось от доктора Лектера.

— Вы не согласны?

Конечно, Том был не согласен, но не стал говорить об этом, решив сосредоточиться на важных вопросах, а не пространных рассуждениях о жизни и смерти.

— Как она умерла? Почему о культе почти ничего не известно? Я читал много книг и нигде не встречал того, о чем говорите вы. Почему Л’амэ осталась в истории, как маггловская богиня, а не волшебница?

— Как именно она умерла — неизвестно. Пришедшие на новую землю конкистадоры подчистую уничтожили государственность аборигенов. Цепочка ритуалов прервалась, и имя Л’амэ сохранилось лишь в малочисленных маггловских заметках. Нынешние маги, населяющие те земли, с изрядной долей скепсиса относятся к тому, что пантеон их богов состоял из волшебников. К тому же, никто не хочет думать, что учиненное кровавое безумие — дело рук магов. Мало кто готов признать существование настолько темной и жестокой магии.

Том ощутил дрожь, в теле появилась странная легкость, слух обострился. Он отчетливо услышал барабанный бой, настойчиво вплетающийся в спокойное звучание голоса доктора Лектера. Фортепиано смолкло, но барабаны звучали все громче. Том перевел взгляд на идола.

Все его существо жаждало заполучить артефакт. Возможно, ему удалось бы что-то выяснить, окажись он в его руках. Том сжал палочку в кармане мантии, поднял на доктора Лектера взгляд. Он может сделать это сейчас. Если все правда, то идол должен принадлежать ему, а не этому разодетому магглолюбцу, предателю крови. Он его не достоин. Том протянул дрожащую руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев каменной головы идола, второй рукой продолжая сжимать палочку. Он почти решился, но внезапно ощутил сильную слабость. Он резко обмяк, руки безвольно свесились вдоль тела.

— А теперь скажите, Том, о чем вы думаете на самом деле, — голос доктора Лектера звучал в его голове, давил на мозг.

Все произошло за считанные секунды, Том даже не успел сообразить, что именно вырывается из его рта.

— Я думаю, что вы, подобно свинье, извозились в маггловской грязи. И если этот идол действительно принадлежал великой волшебнице, сумевшей перехитрить смерть, и хранился в ее храме, то вы недостойны владеть им, — слова легко и просто соскользнули с языка, капнули разъедающим ядом.

Барабаны били все сильнее, а реальность уплывала из-под ног. Том понимал, что угодил в западню. Доктор Лектер что-то подмешал в его чай или околдовал его. Он не мог поверить, что так глупо попался. Он ведь всегда так осторожен. Он и подумать не мог, что доктор Лектер — светило науки, утонченный эстет и уважаемый волшебник — может вести настолько нечестную игру, применяя подобные методы. Том не раскусил его, а, кажется, наоборот, раскусили его самого.

— Как вам ужин? — учтиво спросил доктор Лектер, словно не услышал оскорблений, брошенных в его сторону.

Том опять ощутил страшный голод, будто не ел вовсе. И этот голод заполнял все его существо. Не осталось никаких других мыслей, инстинкт самосохранения молчал. Том почувствовал руки и смог пошевелиться, но вместо палочки схватил вилку.

— Великолепно, — честно ответил он и, наколов острыми зубьями очередной ломтик, отправил его в рот.

— Жрец твой человек, а люди лишь несчастные обжоры и не могут жить одним ароматом, точно боги, — зачитал строки неизвестного Тому произведения доктор Лектер.

Наверняка, маггловского. Все плыло перед глазами, а голод, несмотря на то, что он ел и ел, лишь сильнее зрел в нем.

Все вдруг отошло на второй план, не осталось ничего кроме барабанного боя и пустой тарелки. Эта пустота сводила Тома с ума. Зияющая и бездонная. Ему нужно было заполнить ее.

— Можно мне еще? — попросил он, протянув вперед руки, с зажатой в них тарелкой, словно вернулся в приютское детство.

Он едва справился с желанием вылизать ее дочиста.

— Конечно, Том. Но тарелка должна быть чистой для новой порции, а на вашей все еще есть еда.

Том опустил взгляд, рассматривая жирные разводы. Он медленно поднес тарелку к лицу, высунул язык, касаясь кончиком гладкой теплой поверхности. Изумительный вкус ударил по рецепторам, Том задрожал, судорожно втянув воздух, и быстрыми размашистыми движениями вылизал тарелку настолько основательно, что увидел очертания собственного отражения в блестящей глади.

— Молодец, — доктор Лектер подошел к нему и снисходительно потрепал по голове. Как пса. И если бы Том не был так голоден, он бы убил его. Но голод полностью парализовал его, ни о каком применении магии не могло идти и речи. — Ты плохо вел себя сегодня. Это очень скверно, Том, пользоваться гостеприимством и при этом иметь столь гнусные намерения. Но даже имея их, нужно постараться, чтобы скрыть это и не обидеть радушного хозяина раньше срока. Но ты мне нравишься, и несмотря на все допущенные тобой ошибки, я готов дать тебе еще один шанс. У тебя действительно есть потенциал. Но за грубость и невежество нужно наказывать. Сегодня мы ограничимся небольшим уроком. Думаю, ты заслужил еще одну порцию.

Доктор Лектер повел рукой. Остатки еды из сотейника переместились в вычищенную до блеска тарелку Тома, плюхнулись бесформенной массой. От былой эстетики не осталось и следа.

Том мотнул головой, чувствуя, что его желудок, словно пустыня — иссушен. Хотелось заполнить его пищей, влагой. Он бегло посмотрел на вилку. Невыносимо. Это ведь так неудобно — есть с ее помощью.

— Зачем тебе вилка, Том? Ешь так, как хочется.

Получив разрешение, Том сорвался. Он набросился на еду, словно не ел неделю, пальцы скользили по ломтям ароматной плоти, сдобренной овощами и специями, стараясь загрести все больше. Том запихивал еду в рот, глотал, почти не жуя. Сок и соус стекали по губам, подбородку, капали на стол. Он полностью потерял над собой контроль.

Том съел все, но не наелся. Он вновь вылизал тарелку, не думая о том, как ничтожно выглядит в этот момент. Ему было плевать. Он хотел есть. Но сотейник был пуст, а желудок Тома сжимался в спазмах, упрашивая о еде. Том вскинул глаза на доктора Лектера, и тот ласково улыбнулся.

— Ты вкусил запретной плоти, Том. Пробудил голод. И чтобы унять его — нужно принять жертву.

На тарелку медленно опустилось сырое сердце, очень похожее на человеческое.

«Ешь, ешь, ешь!» — билось в голове Тома под барабанный бой.

Он посмотрел на идола. Кровь начала сочиться из камня, из уродливых выпуклых глаз, из квадратного схематичного рта. Вся фигурка покрылась кровью, она собралась лужей, и когда крови стало слишком много, потекла ручейком к Тому.

Теперь Том слышал идола. Он нашептывал ему, что делать дальше. Повинуясь порыву, Том сжал в пальцах скользкое сердце и положил его на стол. Кровь устремилась к нему, и сердце жадно впитало ее. Оно наполнилось жизнью и забилось, словно живое.

Голод выкручивал внутренности, и Том больше не мог сдерживаться.

Он схватил окровавленное живое сердце и впился в него зубами. Металлический вкус наполнил рот, Том жадно проглотил кровь, а после стал рвать плоть зубами, жевать волокна. С трудом проглатывал туго проходящий по глотке ком, давился, но продолжал.

Его захлестнул самозабвенный эйфорический энтузиазм. Он дрожал, щеки раскраснелись. С каждым проглоченным кусочком ему открывались потрясающие образы.

Том, как наяву, видел туземских жрецов, вспарывающих грудь за грудью ритуальным острым клинком. Сердца, все еще бьющиеся, вырванные из распотрошенных тел и поднесенные к солнцу, к богу. Стекающую по ступеням храма кровь. Она испарялась, шипела на раскаленных камнях, заключая окрестности в облако тягучего аромата. Аромата крови и древней темной магии.

Он видел богиню. Темнокожую, голую, возвышающуюся над всем миром. Она говорила с ним без слов, и Том наполнялся магией, силой, жизнью. Становился всесильным и бессмертным. Он чувствовал себя одновременно и жертвой, и жрецом, и богом. Первозданной сутью.

Съесть сырое сердце оказалось совсем непросто, но он справился. Том испытал удовлетворение от осознания, что сумел полностью съесть его. Поглотить. Он был счастлив знать, что оно теперь внутри него. Живот скрутило, но уже не от голода, а, наоборот, от переедания. Но он не обращал внимания на боль, пребывая в первобытном экстазе.

— Боги — почти как свиньи, — заключил доктор Лектер, нечитаемым взглядом рассматривая перепачканного кровью и едой Тома, бессильно откинувшегося на стуле. — Такие же ненасытные.


End file.
